the_great_century_of_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
United Islamic Republic
The United Islamic Republic or the UIR, is a large politcial entity covering most of the Middle East, based around the original merger of the Islamic Republic of Iran and the Islamic Republic of Iraq. The country borders Russia to the north, China to the east, India to the south and Turkey, Syria and Jordan to the west. The UIR is a member of the Eurasian Economic Union and the Shanghai Pact, with other prominent nations, Russia and China, whom the UIR maintains a close alliance with. The Persian Empire serves as the historical model of governance for the UIR while Shia Islam is the unifying ideology. History Foundation Mass civil unrest began across the Islamic world as a result of the Masjid al-Haram in Mecca being damaged in an attack by Saudi loyalist forces during the Saudi Civil War. Iranian President Rouhani and Iraqi President Abadi met in Baghdad to discuss the situation in Saudi Arabia. Over the following months, Iran and Iraq would jointly condemn the Saudi loyalist forces. During the protests, a religious figure, the Mahdi, becomes a prominent figure, with many claiming he is the true Caliph and successor the Prophet Muhammed. On March 16, 2017, the Mahdi made a speech in Qom, Iran, calling for Iran and Iraq to unite into a new Caliphate. However, Iraq's Anbar province saw much violence as the Sunni people in that region protested against the proposed union. On May 3, Iranian and Iraqi parliaments agreed to hold a referendum on the proposed unification, a move that was highly criticised in the West. U.S President Hillary Clinton called the proposed union an "example of Iran's aggression and evidence of her plans to destabilize the region". On May 7, almost 250,000 US troops in Saudi Arabia and the Persian Gulf began mobilisation in case action needed to be made against Iran and Iraq. The Persian Gulf Crisis is said to have begun after the Mahdi called for the Iranians and Iraqis to prepare to expel the US from Saudi territory and return Mecca to Muslim hands. Following this, the US called on the Cairo Pact to help "contain Iranian expansion". Israel also began mobilisation of Iron Dome and Iron Beam systems should a regional war begin. Russia soon became involved, announcing 70,000 troops would be deployed to Iran, and that "an invasion of Iran or Iraq in order to prevent a vote on unification will mean war with Russia". The British and American navies began moving into the Gulf in late May, while Russia began moving missiles into Iran. On June 10, the vote on Iranian-Iraqi unification yielded an overwhelming result in favour of unification, despite the attempts by the United States to undermine the unification. They are officially called the United Islamic Republic of Iran and Iraq until 2018 when Pakistan is admitted to the Union, when the country is renamed the Union of Islamic Republics. Expansion into Afghanistan and Pakistan The Taliban began making a resurgence in Afghanistan after NATO concluded all ISAF missions in Afghanistan in 2014. In March 2016, the Taliban seized control of the city of Kandahar in the south of Afghanistan. A few days after this occurrence, the Taliban announced they would swear allegiance to the Islamic State in the Middle East. Iran and Russia started becoming involved in Afghanistan as IS spread control in Afghanistan. On September 5, the Iranian Revolutionary Guards crossed the border into Afghanistan to support the government forces, with Russian aerial drone support. In December Qassem Soleimani was named as the head of Eurasian operations inside Afghanistan, and worked towards securing the loyalty of Pashtun warlords, splitting them away from the Taliban and more crucially IS which had gained the allegiance of certain Taliban warlords. In July 2017, Soleimani departed from Afghanistan having won the Presidential elections of the newly founded UIR. Before the end of July, Afghan President, Ashraf Ghani requested for Afghanistan to ascend to the new Iranian-Iraqi union to bring stability to his country. On August 21, Afghanistan officially united with the UIR. Former Afghan President Ashraf Ghani became governor of Kabul within the UIR. Iran became involved in Pakistani security in October 2016, offering to assist the Pakistanis in rooting out the Taliban and suppress Baluchi separatism. In May 2017, riots broke out in Quetta, Peshawar, Lahore, Karachi and other Pakistani cities over drone strikes carried out by the Americans inside the country and demanding a ban on US strikes in Pakistan. On September 9, the United States launched Operation Icarus, a large scale operation to secure control of Pakistan’s nuclear arsenal to keep it from falling into the hands of the Taliban. Kofi Annan accused the US of violating international law by invading Pakistan. In April, India broke the Treaty of Srinagar and invaded Pakistani Kashmir in a short campaign. Facing total collapse, Pakistani Prime Minister Nawaz Sharif fled to the United Kingdom, establishing a military junta in July 2018. On July 28, the junta requested to join the UIR, officially ascending to the union on August 12. What was left of the former Pakistani Army merged with expanded army of the UIR and Pakistan ceased to exist as an independent nation. Wars in Central Asia See full article: Central Asian Wars On September 2 2017, the President of Tajikistan, Emomali Rahmon, was assassinated by Russian and Iranian intelligence assets in order to take control of the country. The Tajik military quickly moved to install a new government that requested annexation to the UIR. The Iranian military moved into Tajikistan, annexing the country officially on September 7. On September 10 2017, Iranian forces supported by Turkmen, Iraqi and Tajik militias invaded Uzbekistan, the last surviving country in Central Asia. The Iranian troops acted in the same was Chinese and Russian forces in Kazakhstan and Kyrgyzstan, isolating units and forcing them to defect or surrender. Units that refused to surrender were brutally wiped out by militia, according to UN reports. Uzbekistan was annexed to the UIR on September 31. Third Lebanon War and the Safavi Affair See full article: Third Lebanon War and The Safavi Affair The UIR continued Iran’s support of Shiite militia group Hezbollah, operating inside Lebanon. On June 17 2017, Hezbollah attacked Israeli Prime Minister, Benjamin Netanyahu in Tel Aviv, who died of his wounds several days later. Several days later, Hezbollah attempted to assassinate the Syrian President al-Bashir. This lead to Syria and Israel joining forces to invade Lebanon to disarm Hezbollah. The UIR continued to supply Hezbollah throughout the war, and brief skirmishes began between Syrian and Iranian troops on the border with Iraq and a Syrian F-18 was shot down by a UIR rocket, but later apologized for the incident. During the Siege of Beirut, Israel captured a top ranking Iranian military official, Major General Safavi. The UIR demanded that Israel release Safavi, but Israeli Prime Minister Haim Ramon ordered for Safavi to be handed over to the Syrian government, who convicted Safavi of war crimes and sentence him to death. The UIR demanded that Syria return Safavi or face a war. President Soleimani told Russian President Vladimir Putin that he did not wish for Safavi to be rescued, in order to start the war. Russia launched Operation Blue Silk, a covert operation inside of Syria to liberate Safavi. The operation failed as Syrian intelligence was able to preempt the operation. Putin and Clinton conspired to ensure peace in the region, and cooperated in an operation to ensure that Syria and the UIR were kept unaware about the location of Safavi. The incident ended with the UN establishing an investigation into the incident, led by the US and Russia. Anbar Crisis See full article: Anbar Crisis While the Great Recession and the Second American Revolution distracted the world, the United Islamic Republic launched a rapid and successful invasion of Anbar which had seceded from Iraq and joined Syria during the formation of the UIR. A rapid combined armed operation, using both Russian donated armor and American armor and humvees inherited from the Iraqi Army, helicopters and Iranian build drones, overran Anbar in days defeating Syrian forces in the region. Air strikes into eastern Syria prevented Damascus from reinforcing its troops in Anbar. Helicopter borne special forces wearing optical camouflage helped seize strategic locations from the Syrian Army. The UIR declared the annexation of Anbar less than a week after the invasion started, "securing the western flank of Baghdad. Turkey launched a ground offensive against the Kurdistan Regional Government within the UIR, accusing the Kurds of harboring PKK. Some members of the PKK wanted to annex predominantly Kurdish southeast Turkey into the KRG and create a united Kurdistan within the UIR. Turkish jets bombed PKK training camps and command bunkers within the KRG. However, the Kurdish Peshmerga, armed with sophisticated anti-tank and anti-air rockets and backed by Iranian advisors, blunted the Turkish ground offensive into Hesakah Province with heavy losses on both sides. Hesakah had counter-seceded from Syria into Iraq and joined the Kurdistan Regional Government in the aftermath of the defeat of the Islamic State in the region. Within a couple of weeks, the two sides agreed to a status quo ceasefire minus Anbar which the UIR would keep. The UIR had demonstrated how far its military forces had come in only a few years and secured Anbar at little cost. Confrontation with Saudi Arabia and Regional Arms Race After the conclusion of the Saudi Civil War and the formation of the United Islamic Repubkic in 2017, the UIR and the Saudi led Alliance of Arabian States became regional rivals in the Middle East. Although severely weakened by it civil war, the presence of thousands of American troops under U.S. President Hillary Clinton allowed the Persian Gulf monarchies to continue pumping cheap gas into the global market to meet surging demand, especially in the developing world. The UIR maintained de facto control over most of Yemen throughout this period through the Shia Houthi rebels, although American troops occupied the strategic coastal port of Aden. Skirmishes between the Houthis, al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula, the Saudis and the Americans occurred sporadically. By 2020, the UIR had several hundred nuclear weapons and ICBMs to deliver them, marking its emergence as a nuclear power. The United States prevented Saudi Arabia from developing nuclear weapons. However, regional powers Turkey and Egypt also developed nuclear weapons to protect themselves from the UIR. Israel maintained an arsenal of 200-400 nuclear weapons in secret while expanding its Iron Dome and Iron Beam systems to intercept incoming short and medium range ballistic missiles. The Third Persian Gulf War See full article: Third Persian Gulf War The election of U.S. President Joseph P. Kennedy in November 2024 sealed the fate of the Saudi led Alliance of Arabian States. Kennedy promised to withdraw the U.S. military from much of the world including the Middle East to focus on domestic issues such as social reform, infrastructure, green energy and higher living standards. He did just that by withdrawing American support for Algeria in the Second Algerian Civil War in early 2025 and pulling U.S. troops out of the Alliance of Arabian States in June 2025. The UIR almost immediately launched a campaign to subvert and conquer the oil rich and vulnerable AAS. The UIR backed Shia Houthi rebels went on the offensive capturing the strategic port of Aden after U.S. troops withdrew and seizing the cities of Najran and Jizan in the southwest of neighboring Saudi Arabia country near the Houthi strongholds in Yemen. UIR military intelligence kicked off a Shia revolt in Saudi Arabia's oil rich and predominantly Shia Eastern Province in early August 2025 which soon spread to the long oppressed Shia populations of neighboring Bahrain and Kuwait. Fearing devastation in the coming war between the UIR and the AAS, the Sultanate of Oman and the Emirate of Dubai seceded from the Alliance of Arabian States and recognized the spiritual authority of the Mahdi signifying de facto conversion to Shia Islam. In late August 2025, Shia militia and UIR regular troops backed by armor and drones crossed the border into Kuwait defeating the Saudi Army in the Battle of Kuwait, a tank battle outside Kuwait City. The UIR militias and regular troops helped rioting Shia mobs seize control of cities throughout the western side of the Persian Gulf from ruling the Gulf monarchies in an rampage of rape, looting and murder against the former ruling Sunnis. Only Oman and Dubai escaped destruction by agreeing to become self governing regions within the UIR. These two entities with the UIR would become an "Iranian Hong Kong," a place where rules in the rest of the UIR didn't apply, allowing them to attract multinational companies and become the business, finance, technology and innovation hubs of the UIR. Kuwait and Bahrain became Shia controlled UIR provinces while Saudi Arabia's Eastern Province, Qatar and the rest of the United Arab Emirates became the Province of Hasa, the fiefdom of the Shia Gulf Arabs controlling a significant percentage of the world's hydrocarbons. This province would make the UIR the world's energy superpower after the war. The war ended with the UIR capturing Mecca and Medina in November 2025 and the remnants of the Saudi Royal Family fleeing to Cairo. The two Islamic holy cities were the only places in the entire Arabian Peninsula aside from Dubai and Oman to escape wide scale looting and destruction during the war. The UIR as a Rising Superpower Control over the energy reserves of the Persian Gulf made the UIR the undisputed energy superpower of the world. The UIR embarked on spending splurge modernizing its military to rival China, Russia and the United States and expanding its space program. The UIR became increasingly Shia and Persian during this period encouraging its diverse populations to identify as Shia and encouraging Farsi as the language of business, education, government, culture, aviation and inter-ethnic communication outside the western Arabic speaking regions. This was especially true in former Pakistan where more people identified as Shia with each passing year and Farsi began supplanting Urdu and English as the lingua Franca for the still largely illiterate masses. The UIR prepared for the eventual end of the fossil fuel age building vast arrays of solar farms throughout the Arabian Peninsula after technological breakthroughs in the 2020s that greatly reduced the cost of solar power. Vast solar farms built and financed largely by Chinese, Korean and Japanese multinationals based in Dubai made the UIR a major player in the solar industry by the mid 2030s. The UIR provided a significant percentage of Europe's energy via HVDC cables running through Turkey and under the Mediterranean Sea. The UIR also supplied a significant percentage of India's energy needs through HVDC cables stretching under the Arabian Sea from solar farms in the Oman and Baluchistan regions of the UIR. Despite its copious energy production, the UIR remained mired in extreme poverty and plagued by overpopulation in most regions of the vast territory it controlled. The middle class did not expand as rapidly in the UIR as it did in China or India with the UIR government using Islam to placate the population. Tehran, Dubai, Muscat and a few other cities developed advanced, high tech economies but they were the exception. Democracy was also a sham in UIR with Qassem Soleimani being elected to five five years terms in a row by the conservative Shia masses between 2017 and 2042 with the approval of the Mahdi. Only the Kurdistan Regional Government had a real democracy within the UIR. Government and Politics The Mahdi is the Supreme Leader and is responsible for the delineation and supervision of the general policies. The Mahdi is the Commander-In-Chief of the Hezbollah Foreign Legions and several other militia groups. The heads of the judiciary, state radio and television networks, the commanders of the police and military forces and six of the twelve members of the Guardian Council are appointed by the Mahdi. The President of the United Islamic Republic is the head of government and is elected by universal suffrage for a five-year term, renewable once. However, incumbent President Qassem Soleimani has been re-elected five times. The President appoints and supervises the Council of Ministers, coordinates government decisions, and selects government policies to be placed before the legislature and is the Commander-In-Chief of the Islamic Revolutionary Guard. Eight Vice-Presidents serve under the President, as well as a cabinet of twenty-two ministers, who must all be approved by the legislature. The legislature is a unicameral body. The Parliament of Iran comprises 500 members elected for four-year term. The parliament drafts legislation, ratifies international treaties, and approves the national budget. All parliament candidates and all legislation from the assembly must be approved by the Guardian Council. Administrative Divisions The UIR is divided into 180 provinces or governates. The eastern regions call administrative units provinces while the western Arabic speaking regions call the same administrative units governates although they serve the same purpose. The UIR also has four autonomous regions, two National Capital Territories, two Holy City Municipalities, one autonomous republic and two autonomous emirates and one autonomous sultanate. These are: Autonomous Regions: * Baluchistan * Pashtunistan * Punjab * Sind National Capital Territories: * Baghdad * Tehran Holy City Municipalities: * Mecca * Medina Autonomous Republic: * Kurdistan Autonomous Emirates: * Dubai * Qatar Autonomous Sultanate: * Oman Foreign Relations The UIR is a member of the Eurasian Economic Union, Shanghai Pact, G-30 and OPEC. The UIR maintains strong military and economic relations with its closest allies, Russia and China. The UIR also maintains close trade ties with India, the East African Federation, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Brazil and South Africa. The UIR has mixed relations with Turkey. Turkey is a major trading partner of the UIR and a nation with which it has close cultural ties but also a rival for regional domination in the Middle East. The UIR has hostile relations towards Syria, Jordan and Israel who all maintain a pro-Western policy. The UIR has generally troubled relations with the western nations and the United States in particular due to a unhealthy dose of anti-Americanism since its inception although it has established formal diplomatic relations with them. The UIR’s largest dispute is with the North African Caliphate, over who is the spiritual leader of the Islamic world and whether Shia or Sunni Islam is the correct interpretation of the Islamic faith. Military The UIR military is divided into the Army, Navy, Air Force, Air Defense Force, and the Revolutionary Guard Corps. The UIR Army had approximately 2 million active soldiers and another two million reserves. The Revolutionary Guards have another 175,000 to 200,000 elite soldiers. The Revolutionary Guards also commands numerous Shia militias whose exact numbers are impossible to count by may exceed 10 million. The UIR Army and the Revolutionary Guards have their headquarters in Tehran. The UIR Navy has its headquarters in Karachi. The UIR Navy had an assortment of frigates and submarines and completed its first nuclear powered aircraft carrier, The Nebuchadnezzar, in 2030, significantly expanding its power projection capabilities in the Indian Ocean. The UIR carrier was compatible to the latest Russian carriers from which it borrowed many features including electromagnetic catapult launch capabilities for launching its fighter aircraft. The UIR Air Force was based in Mehrabad, Tehran. It included both domestically produced fighters and aircraft purchased from Russia and China, the UIR's two biggest foreign arms suppliers. The UIR has its own rapidly growing domestic arms and aviation industry including an assortment of domestically produced aerial drones. The UIR completed a fifth generation stealth fighter by 2030 and was hard at work on unmanned stealth fighter. The UIR Army was also hard at work android soldiers of its own design after the United States, Russia and China revealed their first generation android robotic soldiers in the 2020s. By 2030, experts believed that the UIR possessed between 300-600 nuclear weapons and the capacity to deliver them via ICBMs, submarine launched ballistic missiles and bombers. Economy The UIR has an economy largely based on selling oil and natural gas. After the capture of the entire Persian Gulf region in 2025, the UIR became the world's top energy producer. The UIR also has a growing manufacturing base, while Dubai and Oman have highly developed economies. The UIR also has an extensive nuclear energy program combining the former civilian and military nuclear programs of Iran and Pakistan. By the mid-2030s, the UIR was a major player in the solar industry due to technological breakthroughs outside the UIR, mainly in East Asia, that drastically reduced the costs of solar power in the 2020s. Space Program The United Islamic Republic Space Agency was the official space agency of the United Islamic Republic. It combined the former space agencies of Iran and Pakistan. The UIR was one of five nations to have independently conducted manned space missions by 2030. The others were the United States, Russia, China and India. The UIRSA had plans for manned missions to the moon and Mars as well as manned lunar and Martian bases in the 21st century Demographics Due to its young population and relatively low standard of living for the majority of the population, the UIR has one of the highest population growth rates in the world second only to sub-Saharan Africa. Despite its immense oil and gas wealth, the UIR has not achieved higher living standards for the majority of its population in stark contrast to other rising superpowers China and India. Dubai, Muscat, Tehran and a few other wealthy cities are the exceptions to widespread poverty. Major Cities Cities with a population greater that 5 million. *Karachi: 38 million *Tehran: 26 million *Lahore: 22 million *Baghdad: 14 million *Faisalabad: 12.9 million *Hyderabad: 8.3 million *Peshawar: 8.1 million *Kabul: 7.8 million *Islamabad: 7.6 million *Tashkent: 6.9 million *Basra: 6.6 million *Dammam: 6.3 million *Sanaa: 5.9 million *Riyadh: 5.7 million *Dubai: 5.5 million *Mashhad: 5.4 million *Isfahan: 5.2 million *Tabriz: 5.1 million Category:Middle East Category:Nations Category:List of Nations Category:G-30 Category:EEU Category:Shanghai Pact